Loh, Malah Ketiduran
by Hustle Liar
Summary: [VKook/TaeKook]Hanya sepenggal kisah bagaimana berjalannya "Hari Minggu" dikediaman keluarga Kim. Brothership! Not Bromance! Just Read! RnR please


**A Present of Hustle Liar**

 **VKook/TaeKook**

 **Brother Ship! Not BRomance!**

 **(1)AU!AlternativeUniverse (2)AU!AbsurdUdahpasti (3)BahasaSemi-Baku**

 **RnR please~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Loh, Malah Ketiduran.**

 **.**

Ini masih _sangat_ pagi. Bahkan Nyonya Kim masih berkutat dengan peralatan masaknya, menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan anak-anaknya yang masih bergulung dibawah selimut hangat. Terlelap dan mengarungi _impi_ dalam mimpi masing-masing.

Namun, tiba-tiba suara _gedebuk_ dari tangga mengejutkan wanita paruh baya itu dan sukses membuat kegiatan memasaknya terhenti. Dia tidak berniat menghampiri sumber suara, kepalanya hanya menengok. Menanti _apa yang akan muncul._ Dan, _viola!_ Wanita itu terkekeh pelan saat melihat anak bungsunya muncul dari ambang pintu dapur dan berjalan menghampirinya dengan langkah sedikit terseok, bibirnya sesekali meringis.

"Sudah bangun, Kookie sayang? Ini hari minggu, loh. Kau lupa?", Nyonya Kim menghampiri anak bungsunya yang dua bulan lagi akan genap berusia 14 tahun itu. Kim Jungkook namanya.

"Iya, tahu _kok,_ ini hari minggu.", jawabnya sedikit ketus, selain kesal karena barusan dia jatuh ditangga dia juga kesal karena nada bicara Eomma-nya barusan seakan mengejeknya yang notabene adalah anggota keluarga yang paling susah bangun pagi.

"Eomma kira Kookie _ngelindur."_ , Nyonya Kim mengelus pipi bulat Jungkook yang kini menatap kesal padanya, kemudian tertawa pelan. Tatapannya beralih pada lutut anaknya itu yang terlihat memerah.

"Kenapa, sayang? Jatuh?", Nyonya Kim berlutut dan mengelus _sayang_ lutut yang memerah itu.

"Jatuh ditangga, sudah tidak sakit _kok.",_ jawab Jungkook lalu menguap. Dia masih _ngantuk_ sebenarnya.

"Makanya, jalannya jangan sambil _merem."_ , Nyonya Kim berdiri dan langsung mencubit pipi bulat anaknya gemas. "Sarapannya belum siap, mau minum susu dulu?".

Jungkook hanya mengangguk-angguk. Lalu berjalan menuju salah satu kursi dimeja makan dan duduk dengan menyanggakan dagunya pada tangan, matanya tertutup. "Banana Milk, Please.", ujarnya. Bertingkah seperti pelanggan VIP di _café_ mahal.

 _Dasar._

Nyonya Kim yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan anak bungsunya itu hanya terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya _maklum._

Dia beranjak menuju kulkas dan mengambil sekotak besar susu rasa pisang dan menuangkannya pada gelas hingga penuh.

"Your Milk, please pay it, Sir.", Nyonya Kim tidak mau kalah, dia pun bertingkah seperti benar-benar seorang _waitress_ dan melayani _anaknya yang banyak tingkah_ ini.

Jungkook membuka matanya, dan segelas susu pisang sudah tersedia dihadapannya. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada Eomma-nya yang masih menunggu _bayaran._ Tanpa pikir dua kali dia pun mencium pipi Eomma-nya itu sebagai _bayarannya._

"Paid.", lalu dia pun meneguk susu rasa pisangnya tak sabaran. Dan tingkahnya lagi-lagi sukses membuat Nyonya Kim menjerit gemas dalam hati.

 _Ragu apakah anak bungsunya ini benar-benar sudah berumur 14 tahun. Demi Tuhan, kelakuannya masih seperti Balita._

"Okay. Paid, Sir.", Tak ingin dirinya terserang _diabetes mendadak_ karena terus disuguhkan tingkah menggemaskan anak bungsunya itu, dia pun beranjak untuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya yang sempat terhenti.

"Omong-omong, pasti ada ada sesuatu yang membuat Kookie _bangun pagi_ hari ini. Ada apa, hm?", Nyonya Kim berbicara seraya tetap fokus pada peralatan masaknya.

"Mau menagih janji dengan Tae Hyung.", jawab Jungkook datar.

"Hm? Janji apa?"

"Tae Hyung janji mau mengajari ku main skateboard hari ini, Eomma."

"Mau main skateboard sepagi ini?", nada bicara Nyonya Kim terdengar heran.

"Tidak, Eomma. Tapi Kookie bangun pagi supaya bisa jaga Tae Hyung."

"Hm? Jaga Tae Hyung?"

"Hm. Takut-takut dia kabur."

 _Fffttt_

Tawa Nyonya Kim pecah setelah mendengar jawaban terakhir Jungkook.

 _Benar-benar anak bungsunya ini._

Sedangkan Jungkook yang mendengar Nyonya Kim tertawa hanya mendengus kesal.

 _Apa yang lucu, coba?_

Tak ingin berlarut dengan kekesalannya, Jungkook pun beranjak dari duduknya. Meninggalkan gelas kosong dihadapannya.

"Kemana? Mau tidur lagi?", tanya Nyonya Kim saat menyadari anaknya itu melangkah meninggalkan dapur.

Jungkook berhenti di ambang pintu dapur.

 _Apa-apaan!_

 _Tidur lagi?_

 _Eomma mengejek, huh?_

"Tidak, Eomma. Mau bangunin Tae Hyung", jawab Jungkook dengan nada ketus yang tidak ditutup-tutupi.

"Oh. Hati-hati jatuh lagi ya."

Sekali lagi Jungkook mendengus, setelah itu melangkah meninggalkan dapur dengan Nyonya Kim yang berusaha menahan tawanya.

 _Kenapa juga Eommanya mendadak jadi menyebalkan?_

.

.

.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Dilihatnya jam digital diatas nakas menunjukkan angka 6:17. Masih pagi ternyata. Tumben dirinya bangun sepagi ini. Merasa ada yang menggangu pikirannya Taehyung pun teringat, tadi malam dia berjanji pada adiknya untuk mengajarinya main skateboard.

Omong-omong masalah main skateboard, Taehyung sebenarnya tidak terlalu jago juga. Tapi, yah.. karena adiknya meminta dengan luar biasa _ngotot_ dan beberapa kali diselingi dengan _aegyo_ akhirnya Taehyung mau tak mau mengabulkan permintaan adiknya itu.

Lagipula, apa sih yang tidak akan Taehyung lakukan untuk adik kesayangannya itu. Taehyung akan berusaha semampunya.

Tatapan Taehyung kosong pada langit-langit kamarnya. Dia masih pada posisi berbaring dan selimut hangat yang menutup sampai dagu.

Tidak lama setelah itu suara gagang pintu kamarnya yang diputar pun terdengar. Taehyung kembali menutup matanya, berpura-pura masih tidur. Dia sudah tahu siapa orang yang sebentar lagi akan masuk lalu menerjangnya diatas kasur. Tentu saja itu si-

"Hyung~! Banguuuunn!", sebuah beban menimpa tubuhnya.

-Kim Jungkook.

Taehyung bergeming. Dia sama sekali tidak bergerak saat Jungkook mulai menarik-narik tangannya. "Hyungie, cepat bangun~".

Taehyung berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawanya saat Jungkook mulai menaiki tubuhnya dan berteriak, "Mati kau Kim Taehyung! Kau kira aku tidak tahu kau sudah bangun, huh?!".

Taehyung tetap bergeming. Membuat Jungkook yang kini duduk diatas perutnya merasa semakin dongkol.

 _Hyungie sialan!_

Jungkook menarik kedua tangan Taehyung, berusaha membuat laki-laki berumur 22 tahun itu terduduk.

 _Dan, berhasil._

Tapi, Taehyung sama sekali tidak berniat membuka matanya. Membuat Jungkook lagi-lagi harus menelan kekesalannya.

Tidak apa, Jungkook masih punya satu _jurus._

"Hyungie~ mau _poppo-nya_ Kookie?", Jungkook bersuara dengan dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat _imut_. Sejujurnya, dia sendiri ingin muntah mendengar suaranya sendiri, ditambah kini Taehyung yang sudah membuka matanya menatap begitu _berbinar_.

 _Double sialan!_

" _Poppo~_ ", Taehyung menarik balik tangan Jungkook dan hampir saja mencium pipi gembil adiknya itu kalau saja Jungkook tidak mendorongnya kuat.

"Poppo mimpi mu! Mandi sana! Hyungie bau!", teriak Jungkook seraya beranjak dari atas tubuh Taehyung.

"Kookie juga belum mandi tuh.", Taehyung mendekati adiknya itu dan berusaha meraih tubuh berisi itu untuk dipeluk.

Jungkook mendorong tubuh Taehyung kuat, lalu berteriak lagi tepat didepan wajah Taehyung, "Mandi sana! Hyungie bau! _Apaan sih meluk-meluk!"_

Taehyung cemberut. Berpura-pura sedih atas kata-kata menyakitkan dari Jungkook.

"Iya, Hyungie mandi. Tapi, poppo dulu~", Taehyung mengetuk-ngetuk pipinya.

Jungkook terlihat berfikir. Ya, tidak ada salahnya sih mencium Hyungnya sendiri, tapi dia sudah besar, Ya Tuhan.

Sekali lagi yang lebih muda menghembuskan nafas kasar, sebelum akhirnya mencium kilat pipi tirus sang kakak.

"Hoek", Jungkook berlagak seperti orang mau muntah. Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh.

"Apa lagi?! Mandi sana Hyungie!", lagi-lagi Jungkook berteriak saat melihat Taehyung yang hanya diam menatapnya. Taehyung mendengus, lalu beranjak dari kasur.

"Iya iya. Tidak usah teriak-teriak juga _kali._ Nanti orang lain yang dengar bisa salah faham."

Jungkook hanya _misuh-misuh_ lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur Taehyung.

Taehyung melangkah menuju kamar mandi, namun tepat di ambang pintu dia berbalik dan menatap datar pada adiknya yang malah bergulung nyaman dikasurnya.

"Kau sendiri belum mandi.", ujar Taehyung.

Jungkook menoleh.

"Nanti, habis Tae Hyung saja."

"Tidak mau mandi bersama _gitu?_ "

"AKU SUDAH BESAR HYUNG! _MANDI SAJA UDAH SANA!_ ", teriak Jungkook seraya melempar bantal kearah Taehyung yang kini sudah masuk kekamar mandi dan buru-buru menutup pintu.

Jungkook bisa mendengar betapa menyebalkannya suara tawa sang kakak dari dalam kamar mandi yang tentu saja ditujukan padanya.

 _Triple sialan untuk Kim Taehyung!_

Mengintip pada Nyonya Kim yang sedari tadi mendengar semua keributan dan kerusuhan yang dibuat oleh si bungsu pagi-pagi buta, beliau hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan sesekali terkekeh.

 _Benar-benar.._

.

.

.

Taehyung mengumpat pelan saat dirinya hampir jatuh karena tersandung bantal yang dengan _santainya teronggok_ tepat di depan kamar mandi.

 _Ini pasti bantal yang dilempar Jungkook tadi._

Taehyung mengambil bantal _bernasib buruk_ itu untuk diletakkan kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

Tapi, saat dirinya menoleh ke arah tempat tidurnya, yang didapatinya adalah Jungkook yang tidur dengan pulasnya.

"Loh, malah ketiduran", gumam Taehyung dan tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman terulas di paras tampannya.

Setelah meletakkan bantal tadi di atas kasur, Taehyung pun beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya lalu mengambil sebuah kaos V neck lengan pendek dan loose jeans selutut. Mengenakannya dengan buru-buru.

Seraya menyisir dan merapikan sedikit rambut berantakannya dengan jari, Taehyung berjalan menuju kasurnya yang disana ada Jungkook yang sedang terlelap.

 _Tahukah kalian?_

Rupanya Taehyung berniat ingin _tidur lagi_ bersama Jungkook. Yah, masalah janjinya itu bisa diurus nanti.

Dengan perlahan Taehyung memposisikan tubuhnya disamping Jungkook, tak lupa dia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Taehyung menarik sedikit tubuh Jungkook untuk dipeluk. Sebuah senyuman kembali tersemat di wajahnya.

Sudah berapa lama dirinya tidak merasakan momen seperti ini?

 _Sejak Jungkook memasuki masa pubertasnya._

Yah, dulu memeluk, mencium, mandi bersama, tidur bersama, bukanlah hal yang _tabu_ bagi mereka. Tapi semenjak Jungkook menginjak umur 12 tahun, dia jadi suka marah kalau dipeluk-peluk dan dicium-cium olehnya maupun Eomma dan Appanya, apa lagi jika ditengah orang banyak. Jungkook akan dengan senang hati meneriaki siapa saja yang berani melakukannya sembarangan.

 _Tanpa seizinnya._

" _Aku sudah besar, Hyungie! Jangan peluk-peluk!"_

" _Kookie bukan anak kecil lagi, Eomma! Jangan cium-cium!"_

" _Kookie sudah dewasa, Appa. Kookie mau baca koran juga."-what?_

Tanpa sadar Taehyung _nyengir-nyengir_ sendiri mengingat itu semua. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh _subur_ adiknya itu. Tatapannya tertuju pada wajah _imut_ Jungkook yang terlihat begitu menikmati tidur pulasnya.

Gigi kelinci yang mengintip diantara belah bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.. iris jelaga sebening kristal yang tersembunyi oleh kelopak mata dengan bulu yang lentik.. pipi bulatnya yang selalu terlihat merona..

 _Duh.. Manisnya.._

 _Serasa punya adik perempuan._

Taehyung pun mencuri satu kecupan di pipi bulat Jungkook.

Taehyung jadi ragu apakah Jungkook itu benar-benar seorang _namja._

Kulitnya sangat halus, seperti kulit bayi.

 _Kkkk~_

Taehyung mungkin akan kehilangan kepalanya kalau sampai berani berucap langsung seperti itu pada Jungkook yang notabene selalu mengaku bahwa dia _sangnamja_.

Taehyung terus memikirkan banyak hal menggemaskan tentang makhluk dalam pelukannya ini, hingga tak terasa dia pun mulai hanyut oleh rasa kantuk dan akhirnya menyusul Jungkook kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

Nyonya Kim melepas apronnya setelah selesai menata sarapan diatas meja makan. Tuan Kim juga sudah siap disana. Duduk di salah satu kursi sambil membaca koran paginya.

"Kenapa mereka belum turun?", heran Tuan Kim seraya melipat korannya.

"Biar ku lihat.", ujar Nyonya Kim.

Tuan Kim mengangguk setuju.

Nyonya Kim melangkah menaiki tangga, setelah sampai didepan kamar anak sulungnya dia pun segera membuka pintu dan masuk.

Tanpa sadar dirinya tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya terasa menghangat.

Jungkook yang tidur dengan lelap dengan tangan Taehyung yang melingkar nyaman diperutnya. Taehyung tidur dengan posisi menyamping, membuat dagunya tersangga pada bahu Jungkook.

Nyonya Kim mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan mereka. Dia ingin memberi kesempatan pada mereka untuk menikmati momen kebersamaan seperti ini yang akhir-akhir ini nyaris tidak pernah mereka lakukan lagi.

Terutama untuk anak sulungnya, dia tahu belakangan ini Taehyung sangat merindukan untuk bisa _bermesraan_ lagi dengan _si menggemaskan Jungkook_.

Nyonya Kim pun akhirnya meninggalkan kamar Taehyung dan _tak sabar_ ingin mengabarkan apa yang didapatinya barusan pada suaminya-Tuan Kim.

.

.

.

 _Fin~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Omake**

.

Jungkook mengerjab pelan saat seberkas cahaya yang mengintip dari belahan tirai jendela yang mengganggu tidurnya. Dia masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, hingga akhirnya dia sadar sebuah tangan melingkar dengan _kurang ajarnya_ diperutnya.

Dia menoleh kesamping kanan dan mendapati wajah terlelap sang Hyung. Lalu menoleh kesamping kiri untuk mendapati angka 11:49 yang ditunjukkan jam digital diatas nakas.

 _Sudah hampir jam 12?_

 _Oh, tidak. Main skateboardnya?_

Jungkook masih dalam _mode blank_ nya, hingga akhirnya rahangnya terlihat mengeras. _Menahan marah._

 _Tiga._

 _Dua._

 _Satu._

"AAAAAAA! TAE HYUUUNG!"

Taehyung terlonjak kaget saat mendengar teriakan menggelegar Jungkook. Membuat kepalanya terasa berdenyut karena _bangun tiba-tiba._

"Jungkookie, ada apa?", tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook terlihat menarik nafas dalam sejenak untuk kembali berteriak, "Hyungie kenapa malah tidur?!".

"Kau juga tidur.", jawab Taehyung _sekenanya._ Dan sukses membuat darah Jungkook terasa mendidih.

"Kenapa tidak bangunkan?! Main skateboarnya kapan?! Sudah siang! Sekarang cuacanya panas hyung!", Jungkook masih setia berteriak-teriak. Tentu saja _kegaduhan_ ini terdengar sampai lantai bawah, dimana diruang keluarga ada Tuan dan Nyonya Kim yang sedang menonton TV. Mereka hanya saling pandang lalu menggeleng _maklum_.

"Hm.. 'Kan main skateboardnya bisa _minggu depan."_

 _Minggu depan._

 _Minggu depan._

 _Minggu depan?!_

"ANDWAEEE! HYUNG JAHAAT! EOMMA JUGA HARI INI MENYEBALKAN! APPA JUGA!"

Tuan Kim yang merasa dirinya disebut dalam _teriakan murka_ anak bungsunya hanya menatap sang istri dengan tatapan _bertanya._

"Loh, salah Appa dimana _coba_?"

.

.

.

 _Real Fin~_

.

.

.

.

a/n : Mind to review? Review please^^

 _Hustle Liar_


End file.
